galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-1004
ARC-1004 or "Gree" was a Senior Clone Trooper Commander and was an Admiral who served in Purple Squad (Later Golden) along with ARC-8822 "Boil". Gree was a fierce admiral in Purple Squad showing his fierce battle tactics in the Battle of Rectus IV and the Second Battle of Maridun. Gree also had a good aim with his DC-15 Blaster carbine and he wasn't afraid to join the battles below. Gree is also close friends with ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" after his father CL-4444 "Costin" who was "killed" in the Second battle of Maridun. We'll see more of his tactical skills and plans! After Maridun Gree changed the name of his Ventaor Attack cruiser from "The Gree machine" to " The Costin machine" after the fallen lieutenant. Gree has many tricks up his sleeve in the battles in space. He then renamed his ship and too "Gree's Machine" in honour of him. Gree was awarded the Medal of Honour and a team of naval commanders. Gree was later killed on Mustafar after his clone informant Lui shot him and himself on the platform. Kamino Like all clones, Gree was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Gree was trained by the ARC troopers and by the bounty hunters. Gree was trained to be a clone commander by Arc trooper Alpha-17 as Gree learnt his way into the Commander role he later (used as well) finished his training. Gree used many weapons during training but he refused to ever give the name of the weapons, but he did reveal one a DC-17 hand blaster. Gree later joined the 41st Elite Corps. Devaron During the battle of Devaron he was in the air for most of time until he landed and meet up with Costin Jr. before dark acyote Asajj Ventress killed Costin Jr. until Box used a thing called the "Box" a syringe that can bring people back from the dead from Mother Talzin. Whilst in battle Gree was stabbed by Ventress in the stomach and then again in the the upper abodmen he had a blood pack in his armor but it exploded too soon and killed him suddenly. Gree woke up just hours later but with a bleeding wound from his abdomen and the wound stopped bleeding. Gree was sent back to his cruiser for medical treatment he also renamed his ship again he called it "Gree's machine" because he got bored with the name and he wanted it named after himself. Whilst slowly recoving Gree missed out on the rest of the battle from his injury. When the battle was over he was waiting for Purple Sqaud to arrive when he was waiting in the hanger. When everyone was together he gave Box a medal for extreme bravery under stress. Gree is still recovering from his injury and with have a cool scar on the side of his stomach. Gree along with Costin Jr have both been stabbed with a lightsaber on survived with minimal scarring to them. Teth Gree's next battle was at Teth fighting along with his brothers. During the secound battle of Teth, Gree decided not to stay up and help ARC-8822 "Boil" in the space battle. Gree was shooting droids and he got shot but he managed to grip the edge of the cliff but lost his grip and was killed when he hit the ground. Gree's body was hauled on to Boil's cruiser when ARC-3636 "Wolffe" found his body on the bottom of the cliff. Gree was accidently given the "Box" instead of Box, Gree told Rex that he gave it to the wrong person but he started violently coughing and accidently pressed the landing bay button and coughed again and fell out of the cruiser and was killed again, which again he was given the "Box" and Gree survived. Darkness on Kamino Gree was then seen alive by Boil on Kamino and Boil thought he was dead. Gree said "I was brought back to life by the darkside of the force by Costin Jr. MWHAHAHAHA You cannot stop me.. No one will". Waxer tried to stop Gree, but Gree was one step ahead he punched Waxer in the face and then ARC trooper Bow aimed at Gree, but before he could fire Waxer told Gree he was the commander of the 41st Eilte corps and his General was Luminara Unduili and Gree remembered the battles he had and came to himself again. Gree thanked Waxer and Bow and passed out and woke up in a cell. The darkside kept Gree alive. "What kept me alive?" said Gree. "The Darkside. It kept you alive. You remembered who you were, then you woke from the darkside. The darkside would have comsumed you if it wasn't for your valiant trimuph to remember your General and who your saw was a friend." Betrayal on Trapicus On Trapicus when Golden Squad was sent there, Gree was in the space battle above but was called down to the surface to help out with Bow as he betrayed them.. Gree stood next to Jr. when Bow threw a grenade at him,Gree pushed him outta the way and then he jumped but also got hit. Gree found a robotic arm and said "Here sir use this.." he passed Jr,the robotic arm and put it in its socket. It was perfect fit.. Gree then got called back up to his cruiser and then finished the space battle. Attack on Mustafar - Hiding Gree was captured by Darth Princeus and was later taken to Mustafar. When Darth Wrath and Vicious Opress showed up, he was sent out first and was sadly saying his last words: "Run! Go Run!", then Princeus stabbed Gree so he run away and though he was killed and thrown into the lava below. Gree's armour was later found by a Clone Squad cleaning up on the planet. They took his armour back to Golden Squad, and they put his armour on the Armour showcase. A place were clones armour was stored after they died, in Golden Squad . But the truth was Gree was hiding on Mustafar. He tried to make contact with the Council to tell them that he was safe. But no-one answered his calls for help. Gree was then found another Clone Squad who took him back to Golden Squad. Back in the helm "No-one in this Squad never seems to die." Said Boil. "We do. But we find some way to survive." said Waxer. "Alright enough talking. To your places and make sure you stay at them." said Gree. "Mission sir?" "No. Surprise visit by the Jedi. This is no longer a walk in the park. I am now back in charge. May the Force be with you all." said Gree. Gree then received a tranmission which he had to decode. When he finally did he said to his team. "Boys! Get all ships back to Coruscant. Orders came from the Jedi Temple itself." "Must be big if they need us." "Protesters apprantely." "Seriously? Can't the Coruscant Guard deal with this?" "They're no where to be found. It's up to us. Lazy idiots" Golden Squad landed on Coruscant to see shock tropers trying to help move the crowd. Gree stepped out of the ship and shot his gun into the air, silencing the angry people. Gree yelled at them and told them to go away before they caused any more damage. "You must leave now! You are creating something worse! Go home and leave the Republic alone!" The crowd dispersed and Gree smirked and said "Yep." Return to Mustafar- Death Gree got a call to met his informant on Mustafar alone. Gree of course went to go back to the place he was almost killed at. Gree took off his armour and left it on a holo-table with a Transmission of his last words. Gree put his ship on automatic hyperdrive, which it meant the ship going into hyperdrive and leaving it in the system of which a republic fleet was and the fleet did not know about. Gree breathed in and stepped onto the platform on Mustafar and walked into the meeting room. His informant was there and held out his blaster. "You came for the information, you're about to get more then that. If you agreed to my terms Commander, you would've brought the money." Gree replied with "You're wrong. I brought it for the information." He held out the case "All of it?" "All of it." Gree opened the case and gave it to his informant. "Excellent. I see you didn't come with anyone." "No. I knew you were going to betray me for the money. I know you Lui truly do your evil." Lui loaded his blaster. "Here is something you didn't know. The Republic will be destroyed from the inside. YOU won't leave here to tell anyone that because you're dying with it." Gree shrugged and said "Go ahead I have nothing to lose. Neither do you" Lui then aimed his blaster at Gree and shot him in the heart. Gree staggered and fell to his knees saying "You have nothing to lose. Show me that your not a coward. It's over between you to " Lui then shot himself in the temple killing himself and with Gree crumpled on the floor he gave out one last breath and died. Finding the holo-transmission of Gree As his Star Destroyer came out of Hyperspace into Republic territory. "Sir. It's ARC-1004's ship but the scanners show no one on board." said a Naval Officer. "I'll check it out." said ARC-8823 . ARC-8823 flew to Grees ship with some of the Golden Squad crew and looked around. He came across Gree's transmission and opened it. "If you're watching this, I am either already gone or have been killed saving the galaxy. I'm meeting with my informant, CS-0991 on Mustafar, who I believe will betray me when I get there. I suggest what he is going to tell me is that the Republic is going to be destroyed from the Inside." Waxer watched on. "I have left my uniform and armour beside where Waxer is standing. I leave my ship to my second in command and my crew to General Windu. I also believe that this war has taken the best from everyone. Including the Jedi. We cannot give up we cannot give in I want the best for everyone. CC-1004 out." Waxer then turned off the holotransmission and said to everyone aboard his ship and said "He's gone. Dead. He left to see his informant and was killed by him." Waxer picked up his uniform and armour and put it in the Golden Squad armour and uniform area. Waxer then sat down. "Why. This is why we can't trust anyone. They are either shooting our men, or killing us any other way.." Waxer then stood up and told all his men to either pull their heads in or leave the army and go rouge. "It's time to either stand up for whats right. Or go and lean in to the most dangerous thing we can do! If any of you betray us again, I will court marshall you myself!" Waxer then walked away saying "I will help you If I have to, the damage has been done." Waxer then took Gree's ship to be melted down for weapons.